Dark Blue Wind and the Thorn Rose
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: Amy was emotionally hurt by mean fan girls and it made her change her style into a goth. Sonic was desperate to have his old Amy back but could not reason with her easily and the only way to get her attention is by being a goth like her.


**It's been a long time ago since I wrote Goth SonAmy but this time, I wrote something very different. I'm always into modern goth fashion but nothing very hardcore. I just enjoy wearing black clothing. **

**Artwork by (c) GothNebula.**

**Sonic characters belongs to (c) SEGA.**

* * *

**(Sonic's POV)**

It was 3 days ago that Amy changed her looks and her fashion. I don't know why but it could be because she was tired of my fan girls picking on her. I can understand her on that but why change style and attitude.

"Man, I should've defended her against those mean fan girls. Amy is always my number one fan for years" I said to myself.

I wonder how she's doing right now at her house. I ran to her location and saw her sitting outside listening to music. It sounded very heavy metal and she looked like she's trying to be emotionless like Shadow.

"Ummm Hi Amy" I waved to her but she didn't hear so she turned it off.

"Oh it's you" She said in a deadpan manner.

I chuckled nervously at her behavior, no bubbly personality or that cheerful expression from her.

"Amy, you really changed a lot" I finally spoke out.

"No thanks to the fans" Amy replied.

She looked almost like a vampire goth or something. She dyed her ends purple and even got an emo bang on her right eye.

"I'm sorry Sonic I just had to change my look because I'm sick and tired of your other fans making fun of me" Amy said.

"Ames, just because they make fun of you doesn't mean you should change into something new" I begged.

"It's too late, Sonic. The old me is never coming back. She's gone and she unleashed her emotionless side. I'm sorry, Sonic. I just can't live being like a girly girl. I've became a new thorn on her rose" Amy said, going back inside her house.

I stood there all by myself. I lost my only fan girl that never given up hope. If I can't reason with her, what else can I do to get her attention? That old Amy is still in there.

**x**

A while later I was at Tails' workshop. Even Silver and Shadow are there too just to spend some time with my young brother Tails.

"She just looked emotionless like Shadow. No offense, Shadow" I said while pacing back and forth.

"None taken. All this time the fans made fun of her really got her" Shadow said.

"Does she still love you?" Tails asked.

"I dunno if she does but decides not to show it. I really miss her cute laughs, calling me Sonikku and warm hugs" I said.

"Well, if she can't do her old self, you're gonna have to be like what she is" Silver suggested.

"What?! Me as some emo goth hedgehog?! Do you know what emos and goths are like? They don't show their enthusiasm or feel excitement" I said.

"Either that or lose Amy forever. She's not gonna want anyone that is not her fashion style. You are just Sonic with a cocky attitude and it doesn't open Amy's door for her attention. If you were emo goth, she would open her door to let you in her life" Shadow explained.

I thought about it, even if it means throwing away my ego which I don't want. But if this is the only way to get Amy to love me like she used to be, then I guess I have to sacrifice my ego.

"Alright I'll do it. Now to get the attire and see what she thinks" I said.

"Keep your real shoes in storage" Tails said.

"I will" I said.

"You know about emo and goth fashion, Shads. You should be able to find attire for him" Silver said.

"Very well, and don't complain the black color, Faker" Shadow went to find clothes fashion in the city.

"Goths and emos usually wear piercings. You saw Amy have piercings and you will have to wear one" Silver said.

"Man, this is gonna be painful. Fine, the ears should do since I saw she has spike piercings on her ears" I sigh with my ears folded back.

"And black eye shadow and black nails. It gives male and female attractive looks for their fashion kind" Silver said.

"Too much darkness" I shuddered.

"Well, you're gonna have to be a goth if you wanna get her attention. And who knows, she might change her style" Silver said.

"Fine, and the behavior? I have to act all emotionless?" I groan in annoyance.

"Not entirely emotionless. I admit I cried once about Maria" Shadow said, with the black clothes in his hands.

"I see and that was fast. But man, black is not my color" I groaned.

"You want Rose back, right?" Shadow asked.

"Yes but just the end of my quills" I said.

"What are you talking about?" Silver asked.

"The dye. Wait, I changed my mind. I like my quills clean. Anyways, I'll just...wear what I have to wear" I took the clothes and put them on. Man I hate wearing pants but I got no choice.

The shirt I wore had a skull on, "I'll have to use boots durable as my shoes" I said.

"I found these but you never used them" Tails handed the boots.

"Fine, just so I can get Amy back" I put the boots on.

I look myself in the mirror, I really don't like what I'm seeing but I hope to god it attracts Amy. Now all that's left is the piercings and the makeup.

**x**

So I went to get my ears pierced first. It's gonna sting I know.

"Is this gonna hurt?" I asked nervously.

"Now don't move. This is just gonna get quick" The clerk took out some gun like thing.

I gulped in fear but I tried to stay fearless I can. Then I felt the sting of it in my ears six times.

A few minutes I was done and saw two golden earring and 4 spike studs on my ears.

"Ah, it was worth it" I groaned in slight pain. Now for the make up.

**x**

I stopped by at Rouge's place and told her the story. She was speechless but she decided to help.

"Okay Big Blue. Just hold still when I apply" She said and took out the tools and paint. I took a seat while she takes out black makeup.

"So emos and goths men can wear makeup? That's freaky" I sighed.

"Girls find men with makeup cute" Rouge said painting my cheeks first.

Then she painted my eyelids so I had to close my eyes, "There you go Sonic. Have a look" Rouge said and hands me a mirror. My eyelids are now black and I had same makeup Amy had. And of course, my nails are black too.

"Now go get your thorned rose" Rouge encouraged me.

"Let's hope she still has her old self" I sighed and went to Amy's house.

**x**

I knocked on the door and waited for answer.

She eventually answered, "Sonic I told you I...Whoa" Amy gasps seeing my new look.

"I'm no longer the old Sonic anymore" I acted emotionless.

"Oh so you saw the greatness in my style" Amy smirks and walks up to me.

"Yeah Amy" I replied.

"I can tell that you wanted my attention by dressing as my style. Sexy but scary" Amy said.

"You think so Amy?" I tried not to blush.

"Well I missed you so why not adapt your style" She said.

"Well, I thought that if the fan girls did not like what I change, they would understand what it's like for someone to change their style. But I know they wouldn't understand because they only care about what the old me is. And if they don't like my new style, then they're not real fans" I said with an emotionless tone.

"Well then Sonic. So what do you wanna do now?" Amy asked.

I held her chin to make her look at me, "My queen, let's go somewhere dark"

"Sure" Amy agreed and took my hand.

I'm just happy that I have Amy's attention but she doesn't have her cheerful side. But I'm just grateful that she's not rejecting me this time.

"So, what this dark place you talk about?" Amy asked.

"It's a surprise" I said.

"Very well Sonic" Amy shrugs.

**x**

We walked to the city to find the spooky and dark place. But then I saw my fans again, apparently those who mocked Amy.

"Hey Sonic, Why the new style?" A yellow otter girl asked but I didn't express anything.

"None of your business, let me and Amy be" I replied to them without emotion. But the otter and the other fan girls were shocked what they saw, their blue hedgehog changed.

"Shocking right? Just like the way you mocked Amy, it made her feel emotionless to change her style. Just like it made me feel hurt to lose my only number one fan. So I'm no longer the Sonic you know. Get used to it" I said with a dark emotionless tone.

"But Sonic..." The otter spoke.

"No buts!" I interrupted.

"A true fan girl would never emotionally hurt one of my closest friends. What you did was very wrong. You think getting rid of Amy would make me fall in love with one of you?" I asked harshly.

"N-No. Sorry Sonic" An iguana fan tried to apologize.

"Sorry doesn't cut it! What you all did was very unacceptable! Making fun and hurting Amy emotionally was very wrong!" I grabbed Any and walked away from those obnoxious fan girls.

I never felt so much anger in me it nearly made me go dark.

"Thank you Sonic" Amy said.

"Welcome Amy. But...I wanna say I'm sorry I was not there protecting you before" I dropped the goth act a little.

"Sonic, I tried so hard to defend myself but I wasn't emotionally strong. It's not your fault" Amy said.

"Thank you, Amy. I thought I might lose you as a friend because of that" I said.

"Sonic I'll always be at your side even as a goth. You know my love for you never dies" Amy said.

"I still miss the old you but I can't make you change back to your old self. Even I can't change myself either because there would be a lot of fan girls wanting me as a prized possession. Something that they can't understand a real person instead of a celebrity" I said with my fists cliched tightly.

"Sonic you didn't have to change because of me. Goth or not you're still my Sonikku" Amy said.

"But I had to. It's been three days since you've changed your style" I said with my ears folded back.

"I know how you feel" Amy hugged me.

"I wasn't myself without you" I gently nibbled her neck while hugging her.

"Even emotionless you warm my heart" Amy said.

"Hmmm. My dark rose" I said.

**x**

We went to a place filled with ultraviolet glowing artwork walls and a few people that are either goths or emos.

"Wow cool" Amy was amazed by the colors.

"I've been coming here to get my anxiety out ever since Sally and I broke up years ago" I said.

"Well you two are still friends" Amy said.

"Yes and she's happy with Monkey Khan" I said, not bothered.

We ordered cranberry juice that looks like blood. And once we paid we headed to our bench to drink them.

"Yum" Amy licks it.

"Like a vampire" I said.

"Yeahhh" Amy looked at me with some cranberry drippings on her mouth running like blood.

"Scary" I said.

"Mmmmhmm" Amy smirks darkly.

"Hilarious but I don't believe in supernatural or ghost stories. I believe in justice" I said as I drank my cranberry juice.

"I believe in love" Amy said.

"I know Ames" I replied.

"Ames? That's been a while you called me that" She said.

"It never changes" I said with my emotionless act.

"I guess" Amy finished her juice.

I made Amy sit on my lap and made her look at me, "It's a shame that your fan boys don't give you a real cute nickname"

"They can't think of one" Amy said.

"But you did and so did I" I said.

I held her waist, "No fan boy will ever take you away from me" I growled lowly.

"Nor will some fan girls for you except me" Amy said and leans in.

But I held her in my arms as we left the place. It was dark outside but it felt like I was made to blend in darkness due to the style I'm wearing. Man it feels great having Amy back, well sort of. But I still have my speed that Amy loves when I take her in my arms and have her feel the wind.

**x**

Soon I arrived back at her house and placed her down at the door.

"Thank you Sonic for bringing me out" Amy said.

"You're welcome Ames" I said.

"Say, wanna stay for a while with me?" She asked.

"Yes my queen" I said with no emotion.

"Okay" Amy let me in her house. She has redecorated it as well with punk and gothic interior. Skulls on the drawer, her piko hammer is also recolored, but her pictures of me are unchanged and her plush of me.

"I should redecorate my apartment. But I'm not sure if I'm completely an emo goth" I said.

"Sonic I can tell you're not completely emo goth. You just became one for a day" Amy said.

"Right. It just feels weird I have to restrain my emotions" I said.

"That's how it works Sonic. You need to understand that" Amy said.

"I thought Shadow was the emotionless one. I can't tell if he's a goth or an emo" I said.

"He's like that from all trauma, betrayal and so forth he's been through. He is almost like one but he never cut himself. I wouldn't dare cut my wrists like most emos do" Amy said.

"I would be scared" I shuddered.

"I agree my dark hog" Amy said.

"You know I'm still the king of the wind and speed" I smirked.

"Yes you are Sonikku. My heart was never broken even when the fans made fun of me" Amy said.

"Well, they just don't see that you're matured. Jealousy and envy are not part of maturing" I said.

"Yeah. Tell me, do you feel anything for me?" Amy held onto my neck.

"In the past I felt immature of what I think about you but ever since you've matured, I felt like you were the perfect girl for me. But scared if my enemies knew what my feelings are for you. Every hero has a woman guiding him" I said, nibbling her neck like a vampire.

"Mmmmm I love you so much Sonic" Amy moaned a little.

"Call me, Indigo, my queen" I acted emotionless again.

"Okay" Amy chuckled darkly.

"And you're still mine" I growled lowly while kissing her neck, giving marks to tell the males to stay away from my queen.

"Ahhhh Soni..I mean Indigo" Amy moaned.

"My thorn in roses" I growled lowly.

Amy then leaned in to kiss and I did the same. Our lips touching as we felt our love.

We ended up on the recliner seat as I had her on my lap. The kiss was very aggressive but also passionate, something that I never felt with her. Like fire in my body. As a goth I still feel darkness in me and that my old self is still in there.

We pulled away from the kiss and I pulled her close to me, pressing her body against mine, "Don't ever give up on me, Amy. A hero is no hero without his rose" I stroke her leg that is wrapped around my waist.

"You inspired me to be a hero. How could I give up when I remember you saving me for the first time ever?" Amy said, blushing a little where I had my hand on her thigh.

"Because if you didn't exist, I would be loving my ego" I said.

"Nobody wants that kind of hero" Amy said.

"That's why I needed you to guide me as being a real hero" I said, my hand traveling to her waist.

"I'll always be there for you Sonic" Amy said and nuzzled on my shoulder.

**x**

The next day, we were at the chili dog stand. My favorite food hasn't changed much but at least Amy respects what I like to eat. Unlike those mean fan girls that can't get used to chili dogs. The public were shocked that I changed my style. But I showed no emotion. So did Amy too. Well good thing the fans has learned some lessons. Some understand why I changed my style. Even our friends started to understand. But what I'm proud of now is that Amy is happier than she ever was before, well on the inside.

As for me, I'm starting to understand myself being a goth. But I'm not completely emotionless, I do have feelings. To be a goth I have to act emotionless because goths and mostly emos don't show their emotions.

"Hey Sonic, wanna go to that place again?" Amy asked.

"Very well Thorn Rose" I said.

I took her hand and we headed right where our first date began. It's dark, glowy, and gloomy. I like the ultraviolet glowing walls. It even makes our skull glow on our shirts.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Amy asked.

"Yes, yes it is" I replied.

We then painted our own ultraviolet painting on the wall of our own logos. Mine was a golden ring while hers is a rose flower.

"Yep, very nice" I said with no emotion again.

"Yup, now that I'm a dark rose" Amy said.

I made her sit on my lap, not caring if anyone thinks we are gonna make out.

"Oh eager are you now?" Amy asked.

"No, just wanted you with me" I said.

"My hormones are kicking in but I know you're not ready" I said darkly.

"You either" Amy said and kissed me.

My hand traveled to her lower leg to her upper leg. She placed hers on my cheek as we kissed. Then we pulled apart looking into each other's eyes.

"I love you Amy Rose" I said.

"I love you too Sonic Indigo Hedgehog" Amy said.

"If I was a werehog or vampire, would you still love me?" I asked.

"Yes, no matter what you're my Sonikku" Amy said.

"But I'm becoming scary like a vampire in this style" I said.

"Bet we'll make Eggman so frightened he'd cry for mom" Amy smirks coldly.

"Hilarious but he won't mess with me this time" I nibbled her neck.

"Nor with me" Amy replied, holding onto me.

"Hold on tight my rose" I held her in my arms as I run out the door to the city.

"WHOAAAAAAAA!" Amy held onto me tight as I ran.

I ran through the city with Amy until I stopped at some location. The playground at night. We walked to the swings and sat next to each other.

"You know, I'm starting to like this style. Scary yes but it expresses feelings" I said.

"Fashion always expresses feelings, Indigo" Amy said.

"Right, your red dress is for love but these are not" I said.

"Why? You think black color is depressing?" Amy guessed.

"Sometimes" I shrugged helplessly.

"Oh well. Now that we're here, it reminds me of my childhood when I swing in these" Amy said.

"Yeah, the merry-go-round is one of my childhood memories. It helps me learn how to run around fast" I said.

"How cute. Those were the days" Amy said, going back and forth in the swing.

I went to the merry-go-round to spin it around. Then I took a seat in it while it spins around in a fast rate.

"WOOOOOAH!" I held on as I spin in circles. But I was gonna be sick and I jumped off of it.

"Hehehehe had so much fun?" Amy couldn't help but giggle.

"Yeah, but nearly threw up" I chuckled.

"You're too funny Sonic" Amy said walking up to me.

"And scary adorable" I said with no emotion.

"Yes you are" She nibbled my neck which made me moan in a gasp. I never had a tiger bite kiss from her like this.

"My Sonikku" She said.

"My little Ames" I rubbed my nose on hers.

The moment was interrupted by a hedgehog robot crushing the see-saw, "Metal Sonic?!" I recognized the robot as my doppelganger.

It spoke with distorted robot sounds.

"Bring it on!" Amy summoned her hammer.

"Prepare to meet us goths" I said emotionless.

Metal Sonic charges at us both and punches hard at the ground when we dodged.

He turns and then spindashes right at me, "URRRGH!"

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Amy whacks him with her hammer.

I felt I had a nasty injury in my chest but glad I did not feel any broken ribs.

"Ow" I got up but the impact tore my shirt slightly.

"SONIC!" Amy screamed as Metal Sonic grabs her by the throat.

"AMY!" I lost control of my anger as I see dark aura around me.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" I shoot right at Metal making him release Amy.

"How dare you try to choke her!" I growled and tried to rip him up but he punched me hard.

I crashed at the trees and he came right at me, "Oh motherfu-AGH!" He punched me in the gut.

"Sonic!" Amy screamed in panic.

"Amy! AAAGH!" I was thrown aside by Metal.

I got no choice but to unleash my dark form, "You want play ugly?! You got it!" I yelled as I fully transformed. I rammed at him at the slides.

"Hehehe...so much desire to kill you Metal Sonic!" I insanely ripped his arm off.

And then I used his arm like a whip and hit him with it.

"SONIC STOP!" Amy got in from of Metal Sonic.

"What the hell are you doing?! Get out of the way!" I couldn't dare to use violence on Amy.

"Not like this, Sonic! I've known Metal Sonic before and he couldn't help himself but follow orders!" Amy said.

"But Amy he tried to kill us!" I protested.

"By Eggman's orders!" Amy yelled and looked at him, "Metal, you don't have to do this! This is your own freedom, not Eggman's slavery. Don't let Eggman make you do his dirty work. Please follow your programming" Amy begged for him.

Metal, despite with a broken lens and a ripped off arm just stared at us for a moment.

"If you kill us now, Eggman will take your credit. Don't let him treat you like a puppet" Amy said.

Metal made a beeping noise, meaning he starts understand.

"How did he...?" I was speechless as I turned back to normal.

"Somewhere he has to be self-aware" Amy said.

I dropped his ripped arm, "But I don't understand. Robots don't have mobian feelings"

"Worth a try" Amy said.

Metal picks up his arm and puts it back in place.

"Oh Metal" Amy showing sympathy.

"Bzzzzzt?" Metal tilt his head.

Amy kisses him on his metal cheek, "Tell your boss that you're no puppet to him"

Metal nods and he flies away.

"And sorry for the arm!" I called out.

"I'm sure he forgives you. You see, some robots have a conscience in their programming" Amy said.

"I guess so" I said.

"Like you said, every hero always has a woman guiding him" Amy said, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Yes my dark Rose. I'm lucky I found you" I said and held her close.

"What would happen if an obnoxious fan girl never guided you?" Amy asked.

"She would complain everything about herself than being faithful to me" I said.

"Exactly" Amy nodded.

"The night is young. And our friends are probably worried about us" I said, a little in pain from the impact on my chest.

"Let's go home" Amy said.

**x**

We made it to Tails' workshop but we all saw our friends there.

"So, how was your date?" Rouge asked with a sly grin.

"It wasn't a date! I swear! It's just a friendly hang out! What am I doing?" I forgot to act emotionless, "It's not a date" I said darkly.

"Is that so Big Blue?" Rouge asked.

"Yeah" I nodded.

"How did it go?" Tails asked.

"Well Sonic got to learn this new style and why I have changed" Amy said.

"But the darkness and emotionless attitude are nearly changing me slowly" I said.

"Guess that makes us brothers" Shadow said.

"Brother in arms" I replied.

"I thought I was your only little brother" Tails felt jealous.

"You still are, Tails" I ruffled his head playfully.

"What the hell happened to your shirt?" Shadow asked.

"Metal Sonic attacked but Amy and I managed to somehow give him a conscience" I said.

"I hope you were not injured. That robot has very deadly physical punches" Silver said.

"I'll be fine. But I'm glad Amy's still on the team even when I'm changed too" I said.

"And your fans?" Shadow asked.

"Learned a lesson to not make fun of Amy nor me" I said.

"Let's not forget that those fan girls that made fun of me haven't even learned that Sonic is no prize to be one" Amy said.

"True. No one makes fun of my twin tails anymore" Tails said.

"Yeah nor do anyone call me pothead" Silver said.

"No offense but you should change your hairstyle" Shadow said.

"Nuh uh. I like my quills the way they are" I shook my head no.

"Whatever. Even Silver should get a new hairstyle" Shadow said.

"But I like my forelocks" Silver said.

"Just saying" Shadow said.

"So, I guess Amy and I are gonna be goths forever. But if something changes our life, who knows" I said.

"We'll see" Tails shrugs.

"And if any male comes stealing Amy's heart, they'll have to meet the goth Sonic" I said emotionless with a dark growl.

"You got it Sonic" Amy said.

"You're mine" I pulled her close to me, "My Little rose with thorns"

"And you my blue wind in darkness" Amy said and we shared a kiss.

"I knew it" Rouge smirked.

From that day on, Amy and I have gotten into the Goth lifestyle well but we still show emotions to our friends. Amy is happy to not be bothered by the annoying fans and so am I.


End file.
